


P.R.O.T.E.G.O.

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not non-magic, Domestic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Humor, M/M, Mentions of the wizarding war, They are wizards but also super heroes exist, little heavy but not really heavy, marvel AU, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: What if Harry could help more than just wizarding Britain?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	P.R.O.T.E.G.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge host!!!

“Imagine if the Dark Lord had ever heard of the Infinity Stones,” Draco mused.

Harry choked in the process of strapping his gun into its holster, directly beside his wand.

“Let’s not,  _ ever,  _ imagine that,” Harry begged. He’d been hard enough to kill without actual God-like power. Best to let the dead lie.

Draco waved his wand and set two teacups out to be filled on their own by the waiting teapot full of steaming tea. “So when will I see you next?”

The question caught Harry in the middle of contemplating how SHIELD jumpsuits managed to simultaneously fit better  _ and  _ worse than Auror robes. “Huh?” Harry grunted, “Oh, uh, if everything goes well, a couple of days.”

“So two weeks.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup set out for him. “Everything doesn’t  _ always  _ go wrong.”

Draco scoffed and sipped his tea. “You’re Harry Potter.  _ Something  _ always does.”

Harry would have argued, except Draco spoke an unfortunate truth. Still, optimism had power and Harry believed in that. If he didn’t have faith in magic, who would?

“Am I allowed to know where you’ll be?” 

Harry reached for a jacket. “The less-”

“I know, I know,” Draco gave a put-upon sigh. “The less I know about this, the better.” He let Harry have three seconds of peace before, “That’s a lie, of course.”

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying anything. They knew from their experiences in the Wizarding War how true that was. Ignorance saved you from nothing. 

If Draco could be a little bit less honest right now, that would be great.

“Alright, fine,” Harry conceded. He sat on the arm of Draco’s seat and leaned down to kiss him. “I can’t tell you or I’d be fired.”

Draco put on a distressed and apologetic face. “Oh, how tragic.”

Harry snorted and stood. “See you in two weeks,  _ Lover.”  _

Draco went back to his tea. “Bring back milk.”


End file.
